Getting Through To You
by indi-b
Summary: Set after HBPspoilers! Hermione is fainting regularly, and something inside her dream tells her it will take Ron away. Will she be able to protect him? I hope so. R&R please! This is my 1st fic so tell me if it's really bad.
1. Happiness Begins With Grief

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of this, JK Rowling does. Point made.

**Chapter 1: Happiness begins with grief**

Hermione sat in the Burrow, her mind blank. Well not exactly blank, she was sort of thinking of a certain redheaded boy._ No I'm not!_ Her mind retaliated. _I'm just finding it hard to cope with everything for when Ron and I go away with Harry. Yeah, that's exactly it. _Relieved at how good her explanation to herself was, she stood up and walked to Ginny's room, where everyone was at the moment. She had quickly explained that she needed some air, but that of course was not the reason.

She had fainted again.

**(Flashback)**

"Just let her come, Harry, she's going mental without you." Ron's voice was hard and serious.

"I can't, what if she was hurt--." His voice broke off and he stared hard at the floor. A few droplets of salty water fell from his eyes.

"Harry, there is a fair chance she could get hurt anyway, Hogwarts isn't so safe after what happened…" Hermione closed her eyes sadly, remembering the awful day Malfoy let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts.

Harry stiffened up. "Of course." He whispered. Tears were still falling from his eyes. "She will get hurt. Voldemort would find her easily at Hogwarts, whereas if she was with us, he'd have a harder time finding her…"

Ron looked at Hermione, and there was some sort of intensity in his eyes. He gave her his lop-sided grin, and she too found herself in tears as her stomach turned over. Ron looked at her in confusion, then came over and gave her a hug. She sobbed into his shoulder, and then looked up at him. He still had that intensity in his eyes, which she just couldn't place. They stood there staring at each other for what was an eternity for them, and then Ron felt a thud on his shoulder. He looked down in shock, and saw Hermione, limp and cold against his warm skin. She had fainted.

Ron carried her over to his bed, and screamed at Harry to get some ice-cold water. He bent over her limp figure, eyes full of concern and love. Even though she was rigid, her face was in a cold sweat, and she was murmuring "No…no….no…no, not him….", Ron still thought she was the most beautiful thing on Earth. He took one of her cold, clammy hands in his own warm one, and kissed it. At that moment, Harry ran in. He gave Ron a strange look, but Ron didn't notice. He grabbed the water and splashed it over her face. She immediately sprang up.

"Uh…where am I?...RON!" She leaned over and hugged him, crying. "You're ok, you're ok," She murmured in his ear in a mixture of awe and happiness.

Ron just hugged her back, smiling. He then sat her down and asked, "What did you see when you fainted?"

**(End Flashback)**

Hermione couldn't stop thinking about it. This wasn't the first time she had fainted and had that awful nightmare. It was as though someone-some_thing_, was taunting her, torturing her. Actually, it wasn't the dream that had scared her, it was more what had been said. "**We'll get the one you'll miss the most. He does love you, you know, and I'm sure you feel the same way…"** The only one she could think of was her father or something. But then the _thing_ had showed a picture of Ron, smiling his beautiful smile. "**Awww, you do love him! Does your stomach go flutter-flutter when you see him? Well, soon there will be nothing to even make you think of him. Gone with the wind…hahahaha…." **It was that laugh that scared her most. It was like a scream to her. She knew she should tell Ron what had been said. Hell, she should tell Harry too! But something kept her from telling. When Ron had asked, she had just said, "Bad nightmare, that's all." Ron kept on pressing but after realising she wasn't going to tell him, he went to bed angrily. "Fine! But when something awful happens, I won't be trusting you will tell us before it does!"

She started to cry. She needed to tell him. She needed to tell him NOW.

She started to walk up the stairs. Then she ran. She reached his room. Opening the door just a little tiny bit, she came and sat near him on his bed, just watching him sleep. She was going to stay here and protect him, no matter what.


	2. The Power Of Ice Cold Water

**A/N: Is it any good so far? It was just on my brain so I thought I'd write it and see how it turned out. By the way, this story is RHr, HG, sorry I didn't mention that before. This chapter, by the way, is a little more funny. Oh, and by the way, thank you SO MUCH to all of you guys who reviewed. You were all so sweet! **

**Chapter 2: The Power Of Ice-Cold Water**

Ron awoke that morning to find Hermione lying in front of him, holding on to him and breathing quietly into his chest. He was so surprised, he fell out of bed! Hermione started to stir, so Ron immediately tried to quieten everything down. But his attempts failed miserably, as Hermione's eyelids fluttered open.

"Morning, 'Mione." She started, and sat up straight, staring at him in shock.

"Ron…" Her expression softened. "Good morning."

"Hermione, I don't want to be ungrateful or anything," Ron smirked as he said this, "but why exactly were you in my bed grabbing onto me like I was flying away on an aeroplane?"

Hermione blushed such a dark red when he said this, she was the almost the same colour as Ron's hair! Ron coughed quietly, as though to remind her of his question.

"Well, I er…Oh God! I'm going to have to tell you…"

She went on to tell him of the strange dream she had been having so often lately when she had been fainting, and Ron listened so intently, you would have thought he was a person who had hearing problems. Oh, and she must have forgotten the part where it says they would take the person she loved the most, because that was definitely unmentioned.

When she had finished, she looked up, and Ron saw tears in her pretty brown eyes.

"Oh, Hermione, please don't cry," he whispered as he walked over to give her a hug, "It breaks my heart."

She looked up sharply. Ron immediately blushed and pointedly looked away. Hermione decided to forget about it. He obviously meant it in a friendship way, because there was no way he could ever love her. Instead she looked into his gorgeous, loving, twinkling blue eyes and lost herself in the whirlpools beneath.

Ron rushed up to his room. God, what was _wrong_ with him? He had always known he had feelings for Hermione, but they had **never** been this strong. It was killing him, trying not to kiss her when he was near her, trying not to hold her hand when she was smiling, trying not to lose himself in that smile. _God, I love her way too much. One day I'll end up stranded on the street, all alone, because Hermione already has Vicky. _He suddenly snapped out of his daydream. He didn't just think that he **loved** Hermione, did he? His head must just be exaggerating, from all the stress of her fainting and everything. Well, he did love it when she smiled. Her perfect white teeth just made her face radiate. Her face glowed from underneath, its soft tan just making her chestnut-brown hair look incredibly hot. And her hair- once a bushy, lion-like mane, now it fell beautifully around her shoulders, curling at the ends. She was the most beautiful thing ever to walk this Earth, but what Ron liked best was the fact that she didn't even realise it. She was beautiful without even trying.

He frowned as he remembered what she had told him. That _thing_ in her dream was after him? Why? Whatever for? He walked over to the mirror and stared at the ugly red-headed tall young man staring back at him. His face was covered in freckles, and his red hair was so messy, it had just gone _everywhere_. His blue eyes were dull and meaningless. Realisation hit him. He would _never_ be good-looking enough for Hermione. And what else was there of him? Money? No. Humour? Not the type she liked. Intelligence? Definitely not.

He was interrupted when the door opened, and Harry and Ginny fell in the room, in a _serious_ make-out session. He coughed quietly, trying to cover up the fact that he was inwardly in between being sick or laughing his head off. The two lovebirds broke apart. Harry looked at him, startled, and jumped up, Ginny at his side.

"R-Ron! Hi…erm…I-…" Ron laughed inwardly. Harry was never that good at explaining himself.

"It's ok. I was just leaving now, anyway." He walked to the door, and just before closing it, saw Harry and Ginny making out again. Weren't they broken up? He shook his head, but actually, he was quite jealous of those two. They were so in love, and they had such a great relationship. Exactly what he wanted-with Hermione, of course.

Ron was so deep in his thoughts, he didn't even notice Hermione standing in front of him, and crashed straight into her.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry, Hermione!" He was trying very hard not to laugh at her annoyed face.

"Ronald, consider yourself lucky. If it wasn't me you crashed into, God knows what you would have crashed into in the future." Then she smiled. She just couldn't be angry when his cute face was all red and embarrassed. Ron smiled back.

"Why were you standing in front of me, anyway?" Ron asked, trying to sound casual.

"Well…Oh yeah, I was going to ask you if you wanted to help me wash the dishes. Your mother has requested it." She grinned as she saw Ron scowl. "Coming, then?"

"I'm on my way," Ron muttered, still scowling as he trudged down the stairs.

**A/N: I have decided that I have to finish the chapter there. If not, it will go on forever! Please continue reviewing, I love you guys to bits! Well hopefully I'll update soon, should be before my birthday-in 2 weeks! Yay! **


End file.
